Don't kill me tonight Love
by KiyoPapax3
Summary: Sent out blindly on a requested mission, Altair finds himself blades drawn to the Heart of Persia. Will he decide to put his mission before his feelings as he's done in the past or will a certain Prince show him something he's never experienced before.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_Narration / Point of view_

**_Thoughts_  
><strong>

**Dasta_n_**

Altair

* * *

><p>Chapter One - The Meeting...<p>

0% synchronized

_ Amber eyes set determined on a small tavern like sitting, watching intently on the fellow Prince as he showed off to the lively – drunk and incoherent – crowd; Deep chuckle that could be heard from outside, shoulder length, chocolate brown hair swaying as the drunk moved about through the tavern, and a harmed smile, wooing all the women that accompanied him… His target. The hooded man watched – a hawk awaiting its victim - perched from his highest vantage point, the glow of his eyes and sculpted scowl the only visible features. To anyone he might have allowed to see him, he looked majestic: Ghost against the dark shadows of the clouded moon, with a glow that would strike fear to those that admired him once they realized he was Death itself… and the last thing they would ever see. He had been sent out… on this assassination just days ago, it would have been quick too if he hadn't had to travel from Jerusalem to Persia. He shrugged it off as he back away from any view point, examining the drunken prince as he along with the crowd of rambunctious fools proceeded toward the castle. _

_Now it begun.._

_Altair followed at a safe distance, moving from roof top to roof top making sure he kept his presence hidden – it would be an apocalyptic day when he'd allow drunken towns people to discover Altair Ibn-La Ahad : Ghost of the creed. The crowd picked off slowly but surely, men returning to their families or vacant homes; women leaving with the drunken fools who became their new fling once rejected by the loved prince. The site made the assassin frown. _

'_**Has flaunting your body to a hormonal drunk become a women's idea of courting?'**_

_The self-argument between which disgusted him more came to a halt upon noticing that all who were once bystanders had vanished, leaving the prince – alongside whom was noted as the elder sibling, Tus – prancing up the castle stairs while singing an unrecognizable tune… which could have been in some Persian tongue or he was too drunk to form words._

'_**Babbling fool,'**__ was all Altair could say to himself in frustration knowing that for one, the creed wasted his time with a wasteful mission such as this and the fact that he had the journey back to look forward to. With unmatched skill and deathly silence, Altair scaled the castle walls once it had been identified the room belonging to the Prince was just east of the Tower. He crouched off the ledge just above the balcony of his decided target, keeping his breath still when the doors opened and a sign of life rested against the rail, looking over the city._

"**Lovely night is it not? Smell of fresh air hopefully the scent of copper and sweet sleep will not accompany it hm?"**

_With that the doors were closed with a soft yet deep chuckle echoing behind, leaving the Assassin confused. '__**Had he discovered my presence?'**__ The thought bugged him, he had to be cautious with approaching the man especially with the knowledge that he may have been discovered. A flick of his wrists, his retractable blades made themselves acknowledge-able; moonlight dancing on their slim bodies, glimmering down to their very ends – sharp enough to slice through the chilled, barely audible night air. _

_Altair stepped off from his previous watch point, - dropping with the lightest step onto the balcony – peering into the room from a side view. He pitied that he would potential have to destroy the beauty of the room lit by a single candle: walls coated in a deep Sapphire blue, with its' bottoms graced with lavender and white trimmings. The shielded stone floor beneath Ancient Persian inspired carpeting, with a look that would give anyone the expectation of it being the softest of any carpeting fabric upon the face of the Earth; but the bed, it caught Altair's eye the most. Large in its size, covered in Persian silk, matching the trimmings on the walls of lavender and white. It was enclosed with drapes almost like waterfalls of vanilla cream, and the man that rested on the bed almost look as if he was designed within the sheets. Stonic features, his chest almost as if it were a sculpture, chest rising steadily. _

'_**He is asleep.'**_

_With that said, the Ghost assassin slipped between the doors, his blades ready to strike down the sleeping prince; however, upon approaching the figure Altair paused. He hesitated with hands trembling in mid strike as he examined the man before him. The features he noticed from a distance looked as if they had intensified with each step, bringing a soft heat to his cheeks. Reality struck him that he was blushing yet he couldn't continue through his strike, transfixed on the God-Like creation before him._

"**It be a shame that such beauty would be the decider of my life."**

_A voice brought him from his trance, and amber found themselves locked in battle with deep brown irises that showed no Signs of strife or hostility, but gave a calming tranquil expression which was accompanied with a charming grin. He'd hesitated too long in his strike and had been discovered, backing away at a distance when the body rose from its' resting position and seated itself off the edge of the bed chuckling softly. Altair stayed on his toes as the figure advanced until it was a mere few feet from him. The assassin took the distance to his advantage, blades moving swiftly to strike but his hand was stopped, throwing him off guard: he'd had someone other than Malik, - his valued ally - stop his strike. Amber eyes watched as his target retracted his wrist blades as if he knew their function well, chuckling softly at Altair's surprised expression. Surprised transfigured into astonishment when the man took hold his hand, soft lips pressing to the back of it while the eyes looked down upon him._

"**Surely such delicate hands were not here to be stained with my blood… My دمی خدای زیبایی(I****)**** may I have your name?"**

_Dastan's Point of view_

_I noticed him, watching me from the gathering and how he followed from a high distance towards the castle. I knew he was here for me, and my first instinct was to kill before I was killed, faking my rest to attract him towards me… but…_

_I looked upon his features and saw he was as captivated by me as I was to him, admiring his amber eyes, rough but feminine features… and the scar. _

_N.P.O.V._

_'Demi.. God...of khoshgel..?' Altair knew little about the Persian language, so he was baffled and confused wondering if the comment was to be taken as an insult or... he shook his head in disbelief refusing to believe that such a comment would be taken in anyway comforting. It would be absolutely foolish to take his target's words for a complement. Lost within his mind, his thoughts were once again interrupted by the self-discussed male when calloused fingers found their way to the assassin's facial features. _

_Dastan let his fingers pass over the scar that stained the lovely portrait of a man before him, seeing no objection in the fairly short assassin that stood before him, hand in his. The white cloaked man stepped back with realization hit him, watching the Prince with false murderous intent. The glare did nothing to the prince, who sensed nothing but peace from his expectant killer- and plus his killer held a very… cute... blush._

"**Come now… surely you know who I am it is only fair I learn of you."**

_Altair hated to be ignorant but in fact he had no knowledge of what the Prince's name was; he knew of him as a target, not a person. Dropping his guard – only slightly – he looked up to the prince._

"No… I do not know of your own name.. I just know you as my mission."

_The response brought a slight pain to the prince, his frown being the result of it. The saddened look changed back to this charming smile, bowing before the Assassin._

"**Well then, I am Prince Dastan, youngest son of King Sharaman."**

_Rising he looked to the Assassin in hopes of a response, but to his disappointment he was greeted with a look of treason. Trying to lighten the mood Dastan chuckled with a goofy posture, rubbing the top of his head stating in a matter-of-factly tone._

"**Come on, you tried to kill me without knowing my name, it's only fair I know yours."**

_Altair looked at the Prince suspiciously, before placating to the request for he could agree with Dastan. He did try – contemplating on following through – to kill him it was only fair. He hesitated as he watched the prince's never wavering smile, that showed know harm to him. The fact that this man showed no threat even with the knowledge that Altair was here to take his life put... fear into the Syrian's heart. His next move would determine the outcome of this mission and the contemplation caused him to turn away, walking to the balcony. Stepping over the bar, he looked back at the god-like man that watched him from silk drapes, resting his body against the entrance of the room and sighed.  
><em>

"Altair…Altair Ibn-La Ahad…."

_With that he leaped off into the night. Dastan kept his smile as he lingered on the name of the beautiful death that graced his presence before he blew out the candle that lit his room._

First synchronization complete. 7% synchronized

* * *

><p>"دمی خدای زیبایی" – Demi-god of beauty (he's flirting :3)<p>

Kiyoni - Don't forget to Follow this story and I would like feed back or to know how much you like it ^^. I'm sorry if its been awhile but I'm busy with school but since its almost out I'll be working pretty quick soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Show You

Sorry for being away so long! Got a job and ended up studying in Costa Rica for the semester xC for me and thanks to all who favorite my story and the lovely review I hope receive more from you lovely people! Anyway… This chapter is um a little graphic in the beginning (for Dastan) who's thinking of his little beauty. Also it's mainly in his eyes because I think its cool to switch between views now an then. Kudos 3

_Narration_

_"Dream"_

**Dastan's Speech**

Dastan's Thought

_**Altair's Thoughts**_

"Altair's Speech"

* * *

><p><em>Recap...<em>

_Altair looked at the Prince suspiciously, before placating to the request for he could agree with Dastan. He did try – contemplating on following through – to kill him it was only fair. He hesitated as he watched the prince's never wavering smile, that showed know harm to him. The fact that this man showed no threat even with the knowledge that Altair was here to take his life put... fear into the Syrian's heart. His next move would determine the outcome of this mission and the contemplation caused him to turn away, walking to the balcony. Stepping over the bar, he looked back at the god-like man that watched him from silk drapes, resting his body against the entrance of the room and sighed.  
><em>

"Altair…Altair Ibn-La Ahad…."

_With that he leaped off into the night. Dastan kept his smile as he lingered on the name of the beautiful death that graced his presence before he blew out the candle that lit his room._

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - Let Me Show You..<p>

7% synchronized

_The prince shifted in his blissful dream, his bottom lip trapped between a strong grit, until the flesh threatened to break under the agonizing pressure._

_"He felt soft lips pressed to his neck, trailing along his jugular; fingers dancing along his bare back scraping away his skin with every heartened graze."_

_Dastan let out a grunt, faint but strong as his hold on the sheets grew into a deathly grip, the fabric under the mercy of rough hands as his wondering mind taunted him of dangerous flashing images of the angel of death that visited him only moments ago._

_"His body gave another thrust earning a soft gasp from beneath him, legs squeezing him along with the tight heat that sheathed his full intent, lust radiating from the sweet musk that fill the air. He gave another thrust for his ears begged to hear the soft melodic moans escaping said soft lips that subliminally requested more." _

_The heat growing within him made him squirm under the light silk covering his skin, his cheeks flushed and his pants becoming irregular... his muscles convulsing to the epicurean pleasure._

_"He was drawing his lover closer to completion as his body shifted pace, his movements unpredictable to even himself as he also pulled himself closer to the edge. All he could whisper of his proximity to climax. edging closer... and closer.."_

_Dastan shot up with a gasp as if he'd been unconsciously holding in before he let out a frustrated growl. Soaked strands of brunette stuck to his face along with the silk sheets damped from his sweat. It was just a dream, but to his body it was real... too real to the point that it responded with the intent of passion. He swung his legs over the edge, sitting up as he reflected on his thoughts. He hadn't seen the face of the male... he was truly sure of this mystery lover being a male... but the eyes. He closed his chocolate irises, tapping into his deeper thoughts, allowing the images play through his mind lustfully taunting him even more. Finally he found it the occurrence he'd hoped for. Those eyes: half lidded to the sensation from their frolic, as amber as fresh honey which brought a smile to his face. He'd only seen amber eyes once in his life, accompanied by a feverish beauty with hands washed of blood._

'Although I have only met him today, he plagues my dreams in such a fashion that I can't help but want him. Either I am a drunken fool or a delusional mad man.'

_With that in mind Dastan gave a half-hearted chuckle, laying back into the comfort of his sheets with the decision to search for Altair and inevitably claim him as his own. He was a man who knew when he'd found something priceless and he made it his mission to break down the barrier the Assassin held up loyally and show him the joys of loving life... aside from taking it away. _

_He smiled softly closing his eyes as sleep bestowed upon him once again, leaving out his dream and replaced with his ambition._

_- Next Morning _

_Dastan awoke with a soft crack of his neck yawning to his peaceful, yet short, sleep, groaning to the lack of sleep that assaulted his body. Sulking for a bit (childish.. maybe a bit too much for a prince..) he stood up stretching his limbs before his smile returned, grinning lightly at his last night revelation. Grabbing his clothing he set out for his bathroom, his charming smile never faltering with his steps. He had a mission of his own today and the sheer thought sent shivers through his frame._

_(Altair)_

_The assassin couldn't sleep and judging by the faint dark rings around his eyes, others would notice as well. His night consisted of self-loathing for the failure to complete his mission as well as the constant imagery of the dazzling (no), handsome (fuck no), charming prince. Altair growled softly as he argued with his own thoughts on his target. _**_'How could I be wooed by such an idiot of a prince? He's my target and nothing more! Just a well built, strong jawed, handsome... Grr!'_**

_He stood up, cheeks heated from a daring blush, heading to the bathroom of his hostel to freshen up. He would head out into the city today with hopes that he can distract himself, and possibly, find out more about this prince. _

_- In the Town -_

_Altair gracefully moved throughout the busy, narrow streets, swiftly passing people without so much as a glance to them. He'd found (more so "borrowed") a pair of clothing from a nearby clothing line to blend in better with the citizens amongst him. The narrow conjunctions were admirable the way the main road branched off to sideways and those ways branching off as well, almost like a decorative maze; sighing lightly to the scene, he wished he could enjoy daily sometimes: families and their children together as the shopped, venders calling out their products and how good they were, street children playing along carefree and daringly between those accompanied and those in solitude. It was beautiful to see, and the thought of it lead Altair to a subconscious wander. Unaware of the person trailing him through the crowd, he was suddenly stopped when his nose came faced to a broad clothed chest. _

**"You seemed distracted enough for a mere man like myself to catch up to you... my demi**_**."**_

_Altair growled as he tilted his head down in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew the voice to well and it only reminded him of his failure the night before... and if not for his the heat growing on his cheeks he would have looked the bastard in the eyes. Catching his breath, he looked up only to be greeted by that charmed grin once more and grumbled miserably looking off to the side._

_Normal P.O.V._

_Dastan gave a soft chuckle, admiring the assassin's childish nature. He features also showed his liking to the Amber eyed male's choice of clothing as well, it caused him to blend in better but they both knew he stood out a bit from his eyes and scar alone. Altair tried his best to brush off the Prince's longing stare as he grew irritated. Silent but still heard by the prince, Dastan took hold of Altair's wrist, 'tsking' to the assassin's rush to eradicate him._

**"Tsk tsk, so eager to kill me in such a bustling crowd? Here I was, believing that you were happy to see me from the pink on your cheeks."**

"I was not looking forward to seeing you alive…"

_Altair knew his words held little malicious bite behind them, and his body showed no signs of withdrawing from the loose hold on his wrist. From the distance between them they could silently inhale the taunting scents of each other: Dastan… a soft vanilla essence mixed with his natural musk, driving Altair's senses into a euphoria that made it hard for him not to step closer. For Dastan it was no different: his nostrils filled with a gentle lavender and apricot scent that caused a stir in the pit of his stomach and loins, waking his body's natural instincts. He cleared his throat to try and break the tension between the two, bringing Altair back to reality. With the realization, Altair stepped back his eyes showing softness for a few seconds but were quickly replaced by a fake cold glare, eyeing the Prince down. Noticing the few seconds of Altair's soft gaze gave Dastan a bit of hope, smiling with an open hand to the other._

**"I understand it is your mission to kill me pretty one, but before then can I at least offer you a look around the city?"**

_Altair was taken aback by the sudden offer, his head telling no but the butterflies in his stomach leading him other ways. He hesitated staring at the large but calloused hand, contemplating on whether or not he should follow through. Dastan could see the hesitation and pushed further._

**"Come on, I promise it is nothing to be cautious of… I just want to show you around. If I try anything..."**

_Altair looked to him curiously as his hand was raised to the others neck, placed to cup the warm crevasse between Dastan's jaw and collarbone. _

**"I give you full permission to strike me down."**

_Altair searched for false truth in the other's words, but to his displeasure he could only find truth behind them. It made his decision harder to make, but ultimately he gave in. In his defense it was '**If anything is to happen I've been given full right to decapitate him… what could be better?'** He tried to push back the other reasons finding that they all tied into him having any emotional feeling to the other. After a moment he nodded, which earned him a sigh of relief from Dastan's lips. _

_Together they walked, at a distance. Dastan waving and educating Altair about the venders he'd come to know of growing up in the town. He offered the assassin samples of some of the favorite bakeries and food stands, never allowing Altair to utilize his own coins. He wanted to pamper the other as much as he could, anything to ensure a good time. Altair showed no signs of hostility, well not much, having slight enjoyment for the treatment. He'd never been treated to simple things like such or ever gotten the chance to experience someone willing to go so far for his attention. The thought alone allowed a soft smile to graze along the Assassin's lips, something that did not get by a cheering prince._

_ The day went by quicker than either of them had expected it to sharing each other's company. There were moments that went between them, Dastan trying to hold onto the other and Altair trying to sneak in a murder; they also shared light chuckles and gazes that lasted seconds but felt like forever, turning away (mostly Altair) to continue with the site seeing. _

_ As day turned into night Dastan invited Altair to dine with him. Altair stubbornly refused at first until his stomach gave him away. The two ended up in a nearby Tavern, lively with drunks calling out to women and others sharing laughs. Seated he ordered for the two, watching how Altair's eyes scanned and identified all around him, his hands folded onto the table. Gently putting a hand on top of the weary Assassin's clasped gentle hands he smiled, seeing that his touch brought the other out of his gaze and into a blush._

**"Did you enjoy the tour of the city?"**

_He asked with a gentle caress of his thumb._

"Your city is beautiful… interesting structure from what I am used too."

**"Speaking of, you know of my city, my family and lifestyle but I know nothing of you?"**

_Dastan cautiously eased up seeing the slow change in Altair's features. His eyes held their softness but they were plagued by a sad glint, sparking curiosity in the prince._

"Family… I have none. I am an Assassin; I have no need for them."

_To the normal citizen, the performance would have been sold, but to the prince he could tell there was more to the male's words. Altair's eyes gave him up in better ways than his expressions ever could, and Altair could tell it was not bought by the prince but yet it was accepted and no longer pushed._

_Once they'd eaten, they shared a drink and a few laughs as Dastan told of his comical experiences both as a prince and amongst his fellow citizens. They laughed until they noticed that it was only them left in the Tavern. After a few more minutes they departed, heading towards Altair's hostel. Although they had left the tavern laughs were still shared, and Dastan could see that Altair had let him in only slightly which he still appreciated. Once reaching the door it grew quiet, a smile shared between them. The tension slowly grow but Dastan was first to break the silence._

**"Well… I hope I was able to give you a good time today Altair."**

_His comment was responded by a light nod and another gaze from those soft amber eyes. Dastan could only hope that this would help to claim who was truly his from their first encounter, stepping up slightly to the other. Altair showed no sign of drawing back, giving the prince the courage. He leaned in quickly, gently placing a soft kiss onto the others lips, watching as amber eyes widened in shock. He held it there for a few seconds before pulling back, turning to head back to the palace, his grin as wide as his the distance from ear to ear. _

_Altair could only watch as the male left, his cheeks flushed a deep red. After collecting his thoughts and reality once again hit him, he gave a soft smile entering his temporary home._

**_'Maybe I won't kill you tonight… Dastan.'_**

Second synchronization complete. 19 % synchronized

* * *

><p>That ends Chapter two, sorry if it's looking rushed but I have a lot in stored for the two :3. Anyways leave some comments or pm me and I shall respond when I get the chance ^^ new characters will be added in chapter 3. Ta ta!<p> 


End file.
